1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing an image apparatus and displaying images, and more particularly, to providing an image apparatus and displaying a plurality of images on a display in order to provide a user with the displayed images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcast receiving apparatuses such as digital televisions (DTVs) are capable of simultaneously displaying a plurality of broadcasts on a single screen, and so have a function enabling users to view the plurality of broadcasts at the same time.
Such a function of broadcast receiving apparatuses refers to a picture-in-picture (PIP) function. FIG. 1 shows an image provided by a TV in a two-dimensional (2D) PIP mode. In FIG. 1, a main image 20 and a sub-image 30 are simultaneously displayed on a DTV 10 in the 2D PIP mode. Such a PIP function may satisfy users' demands to simultaneously view a plurality of images.
In this situation, a user may change the channel of the sub-image 30 using channel number buttons or channel up and down buttons. However, when the user changes the channel of the sub-image 30 using the channel number buttons, he may experience inconvenience in pressing the channel number buttons, and alternatively, when the user presses the channel up and down buttons to change the channel of the sub-image 30, channels may change sequentially.
Additionally, when a plurality of sub-images 30 are displayed on a single screen in order to simultaneously provide a large number of images to the user, the plurality of sub-images 30 may cover most of the main image 20.
Therefore, there is a need for methods to satisfy users' demands to view a plurality of sub-images 30 while still being able to view the main image 20, and to freely change channels for the sub-images 30.